onigirifandomcom-20200223-history
The Nue and Lady Shizuka
This quest is part of a group of main quests, please see ''"Kyoto Information Gathering" ''for all 7 quests. Story On instruction from Susanoo, the group spreads out through Kyoto in search of information about Amaterasu. Lady Shizuka heads to the south-eastern edge of Kyoto with the player when she hears groaning coming out of the bushes. When Lady Shizuka heads over to check out the noise, she is startled to find a Nue groaning in pain. When Lady Shizuka asks what is wrong with him, Nue (NPC) becomes startled that anyone can actually see him. Lady Shizuka asks him again what is wrong and Nue (NPC) says that he is suffering from an illness and only Pomegranate Liqueur made by the Momijina in Ankan Forest may cure him. Lady Shizuka understands and takes the player with her into Ankan Forest to find the Liqueur needed to cure Nue (NPC). As the player and Lady Shizuka enter Ankan Forest, they are greeted by the sight of a gigantic Kikuzou. A Kikuzou larger than anything they have come across guarding the entrance to what looks like a town. The player and Lady Shizuka stand fearless and prepare to fight him to get the Pomegranate Liqueur for Nue (NPC). They jump, dodge, and slash their way through the guard causing a small tremor to cascade around them when the guard finally collapses onto the ground leaving the entrance to the town wide open. They walk through the town as peaceful Momijina and Kikuzou hide behind bushes and rocks from the approaching Human and Oni. Lady Shizuka seems lost on who to talk to about the Liqueur when she spots a Momijina standing in front of a two story house in the middle of the valley. When Lady Shizuka and the player walk up to Momijina (NPC), he starts to shrink away in fear and prepares to make a run for it, when Lady Shizuka stops him and says they are here from Kyoto on Nue (NPC)'s request for help. Momijina (NPC) sparks at the mention of Nue (NPC) in Kyoto and decides to listen to Lady Shizuka. More Momijina begin to gather around as Lady Shizuka explains that Nue (NPC) is sick and requires Pomegranate Liqueur to get better. Momijina (NPC) asks if this is true and Lady Shizuka asks him to look into her eyes to see the truth in what she has said. They stare deeply into each others eyes in what can be described as forever when Momijina (NPC) breaks the silence and says that he believes her and will be back shortly with the Liqueur. Momijina (NPC) returns with the Pomegranate Liqueur and explains that it works on everything and Lady Shizuka thanks them for their help with some pieces of candy which all the Momijina in the area jump for joy over as the player and Lady Shizuka return to Nue (NPC) in Kyoto. When the player and Lady Shizuka return to Nue (NPC) with the Pomegranate Liqueur, Nue (NPC) is extremely happy for the help and thanks them both. Out of curiousity Lady Shizuka decides to ask whether there is a connection between the barrier breaking and Nue (NPC)'s sickness. Nue (NPC) thinks there might be some connection, but also informs that the barrier around not only protected the town from dark energies, but also contained and pacified the Kamikui in Mount Kurama. This shocks Lady Shizuka as this is news to her that there is even a Kamikui in Kyoto and wonders how it got there. Nue (NPC) is surprised that Lady Shizuka didn't know anything about the Kamikui in Mount Kurama. Nue (NPC) continues to explain that there isn't just a few Kamikui, but as many as there are gods in the land. The specifics are lost to him since it is an old story, but he says that the Kamikui were at war with the gods and humans and there were enough Kamikui to oppose the myriad of gods. Putting this "fairytale" into perspective it is not unusual to see one or two in your travels. Nue (NPC) remembers that Lady Shizuka and the player were on a tight schedule and decides to reward them for their troubles before heading out. Lady Shizuka thanks him for the reward, but Nue (NPC) says it is nothing for saving his life. While walking back into the forest, he says that if they need anything, just come to him. Lady Shizuka ponders upon the finding of a Kamikui in Kyoto and wonders if this has anything to do with Amaterasu. Quest Completed Category:Quests Category:Main Quest Category:Kyoto Quest